Hell Come Tomorrow
by SmartChic
Summary: Bella Swan Has always felt alone. Until the Cullens come.It seems as if things are going to go great for her. But Bella doesn't know there is someone lurking. Watching her. Waiting for the right moment to Kill. Cullens are Human and Original Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI people! Well, I am having writers lock with my story, which I might say is going great! So to help me through the writers block I want to write this because I am really passionate about it at the moment! My others stories will be updated when my book gets published this story is for fun, and who knows I may continue it!**_

_**-SmartChic**_

_**This is a Horror story btw, also a romance too enjoy!**_

_**Edward is not a vampire because then the situations in this story wouldn't seem realistic if he was!**_

_**P.s. I suggest listening to 'Ruled by Secrecy' by Muse during the prologue I was listening to it while I was writing it and it fits. And listen to 'Feeling Good' by Muse when reading chapter one. They helped me write this chapter!**_

**

* * *

****Hell come Tomorrow…**

Prologue

_Click, click, click… _My heels rang through the empty parking lot. They echoed freely among the walls. My shadow danced across the stone walls from the flickering lights that shone from above. I pulled my sleeve up, glancing at my watch. 11:37 pm. It was late. I rubbed my palms together as a cold chill crept across my body.

It was winter and the air was crisp and cool. The parking lot looked very different. Considering I had always seen it with many cars squashed in the parking spaces. The sight brought more chills. Though not from the cool air. But the over all creepiness of the sight. The factor that they always put in horror movies. A lone girl in an empty parking lot. Oh the possibilities… I forced the thoughts from my head.

I was being paranoid. Just to make sure I _was _alone I glanced around my slender shoulders. Of course I saw nothing. Though some dark areas where the florescent lights went out made me jittery. I almost expected a pair of red eyes to peek from the dark clouds. _Any second_. I thought foolishly. I practically jumped. I always seemed to think those types of thoughts when I was alone. Furthermore freaking me out.

Pulling my black wool jacket around me my paces and clicks hurried. The faster I got to my care the safer I would feel. Still thoughts of unreal monsters raged at the back of my mind. It was silly thinking like that when I was at my most vulnerable state. I couldn't help it. I wish I could.

(**A/N **This last portion of the prologue will be in third person but I promise not for long.)

The girls chestnut hair swayed while she walked. He big brown doe like eyes were wide with? Fear? She felt stupid thinking horrid thoughts that sent chills to her bones. It was unneeded. She couldn't help but quicken her walk. _Safe. _She thought while releasing the breath she held in. With quick fingers she locked the doors to her bog red truck.

The roar of the truck startled her and she shrieked. Her heart beat had picked up. _Thump, thump, thump._ Glancing through the windows of her car, she tried to reassure herself. _No one is here. _She forced herself to think. Another part of her didn't believe it. She carefully hid that doubt. Careful to let her mind wander to happier things.

With a large swallow and a sweat beaded forehead she drove off unsteadily. Finally able to convince her self. _No one is here, and no one is watching._ She was out of the wretched parking lot. _At last._

Isabella Marie Swan was wrong. Someone was there. Someone was watching. Someone's mind screamed one word continually through the brain as he watched the girl hurried toward her car. _Kill _he thought._ Kill…_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I reached Charlie's house, _my_ house quickly. Angela's wedding reception went great. She and Ben were truly happy. A bit young, but over all happy. Angela and Ben decided to get married once they both turned eighteen. It happened in the middle of December. There wedding. My face lit up as I remember the undenying love that twinkled in Angela's eyes as the final vows were said. It was beautiful. They will defiantly stay together for along time. Forever.

Charlie was asleep on the couch. Snoring loudly. I cringed as he snored a disgustingly painful snore that shook a beer on the coffee table. I debated on whether or not I should move him. I didn't move him. It was an exhausting night and my bridesmaid dress was extremely uncomfortable. I groaned at the thought of school Monday. Tomorrow. I slipped easily out of my dress and showered quickly. Tomorrow morning I was taking advantage of my snooze button.

I wouldn't be able to do so if I had to take a shower in the morning. During the last parts of consciousness. I remembered that some new kids were expected at Forks High. I wondered what they would be like. And most importantly would they become friends of mine. Angela and Ben, my _only _friends. Were off for two weeks. They were at this moment flying to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Then I was asleep. I was lulled by the slight drizzling on the window probably melting away the snow. It truly seemed to make me feel like I was the only one on earth.

The annoying buzzing earned a groan of protest from me I have been up every five minutes turning it off. I had taken advantage of the snooze button for too long this morning. I was late. Blowing up the strands of hair that tickled my nose I hurried off to get ready. To lazy to care what I put on this morning, I took out my black sweatshirt and a pair of nice fitting jeans. I was able to comb and brush my teeth quickly.

I grabbed a granola bar and stuck it in my mouth. I pulled on white tennis shoes and tried to stuff my hands through my winter coat. It was hard. My sweat shirt was pulled tight into the hands of the jacket._ Forget it!_ I pulled off the winter coat and just grabbed my back pack. I check my watch._ 8:00 am. _Yes I was defiantly late.

With the slowness of my truck I was at school by eight thirty. _45 minutes late._ Bursting through the doors to the office I explained my tardiness and ran off with my pass to my locker stuffing my back pack and pulling out my supplies for my morning classes.

That done with I hurried off to English. I enjoyed English. But the teacher? Not so much. He was a monotone. He droned on and on about interesting subject's things that really interested me. But he seemed bored and listening to his voice just bored me too much. I settled for reading the English textbook, on the chapter we were studying as to no fail the class. The bell rang at what seemed hours later. The class went unsuccessfully with me. My eyes were on the battle, fluttering closed and fluttering open.

I had one of my electives next. A creative writing class that was spent 'expanding our minds' as the teacher Ms. Floxant liked to say. All we ended up doing was writing about certain topics she had for us. Still I enjoyed the class. Next I had Math. I was in the advanced placement so resting was very hard to do. The teacher talked quickly and moved onto other topics fast expecting us to perfect the methods she taught us on our own without guided practice. I dreamed of remedial math today, no work and easy stuff.

By lunch I wasn't as I tired. But. I was worried. Where would I sit? Resolving to eat in the bathroom I hurried to the lunch line and grabbed a sandwich and water. I debated on where or not I should get a granola bar. I didn't get it. I walked face down in the lunch line. I would be walking the walk of shame in a minute when I disappeared from the cafeteria. Some cleared there throat. And again. A more loud sound.

It finally dawned to me that he or she was wanted my attention. I looked up. Or down. There was an unfamiliar girl standing behind me. She was petit and had crazy short black hair. She was also very beautiful with piercing blue eyes. She stuck out a pale hand.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen." Dazed and confused I took her hand. She looked at me expectantly.

"oh! Sorry! My names Bella, Bella Swan." I said my cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red. The girl looked down sort of uncomfortably then with a peak of courage asked.

"Would you mind if me and my family sit with you today?" I was taken aback and blurted out incredulously, "why?" the red on my cheeks turned more scarlet.

"You're the only one who looks approachable." That was nice to hear.

"Thank you." I smiled. Then "Sure." I added. "Where's the rest of your family?" I asked as I walked to Angela, Ben's and mines normal table.

The placed my food down on the table and pulled out a chair.

"They'll be here in a sec" She said bouncing. It showed that she was excited for me to meet her family.

"They are all so wonderful!" she gushed. "I know you'll love them. Don't mind Rosalie though, she can be crab, so can Edward. Emmett is hilarious and Jasper is sort of quiet"

her face took a fond turn while she talked about Jasper. I started to drink some water. "Jasper's my boyfriend" She added shyly. My eyes widened and I actually spit my water out. The look of horror on my face was visible. Alice's eyes grew. "No, no!" she said motioning her hand as if to say stop. "He not my _blood _brother. None of my siblings are, we're all adopted. Gosh no!" she said sitting down. I brought my hand to chest and smiled shaking my head to her. " Good thing." I said.

She nodded her head in agreement. All in one moment Alice bit her lip smiling in excitement and stood up. She waved her hands motioning over four people. There was a very muscular built one who had brown curly hair. He reminded me of a bear. My eyes followed to the girl next to him. They almost popped out of my head.

She was gorgeous, I guessed this was Rosalie. Every boy and girl turned their heads at her as she walked by. Rosalie had full blond hair that went up to her waist. She had an amazing figure. The type that you would see in sports illustrated, swimsuit addition. There was a male next to her, with dirty blond hair and a beautiful face structure. Next to him was a gorgeous man. He had tussled bronze colored hair and a defined body, he face structure was striking and I couldn't but ogle at his perfection. He held a dark expression.

I wondered why that might be. Alice giggled and whispered to me who each one was. Emmett was the big one. Rosalie _was _the beautiful one. Jasper was right next to her. And Edward was last. Edward. Such a beautiful name. When they were close enough they all studied me.

" Hi, I'm Bella Swam" I said awkwardly under their stares. " She's not a book, stop staring she's uncomfortable" Alice said coming to my rescue.

Rosalie spoke first. " Is Bella short for something?" though she asked a bit rudely I nodded. " It's short for Isabella" She gave me a once-over. I fidgeted. This was a tad bit uncomfortable.

" I'm Emmett" he said breaking the silence. I smiled at him and shook his hand. Jasper acknowledged him self my saluting and say his name. " Rosalie." Rosalie said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me.

" I'm Edward" he said. My breath caught in my throat as he reached for my hand. His eyes were staring into mine. They were a vibrant shade of green. " Nice to meet all of you."

When the introductions were over Alice immediately began rambling about all sorts of things asking my about forks. In return I asked about where they lived before forks. Alaska was what she told me. I noticed by body language that Rosalie and Emmett were defiantly an item.

I thought about how uncomfortable Edward must be in a house full of couples including is adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle. They all had very old fashioned names. I learnt that they were all adopted together when they were little. None of them knew what had happened to their parents.

When I asked if they wanted to ever find them they said they wouldn't go looking for them. They all loved Esme and Carlisle. Eventually the awkwardness left and we were having nice conversations. Edward was sitting at the far right of the table. Engaging only once in a while. I found my eyes wondering to him. Lingering a bit on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter Uno! (For all of the people who don't know what UNO means… it means one.) Please review and tell me if you like the story so far.**_

_**-SmartChic**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****LOVED ****all the reviews! I would like to especially thank '****Munu****' who gave me some great ideas for future chapters in this story! I also thank the eight of you who reviewed my story first you know who you are because I replied to your reviews! I am still constructing the plot and other chapters of this story. Since this is a horror be prepared to get chills… **

**I don't know what type of person the 'killer' should be would you guys mind if he wasn't human? He's not a vampire but you know how in scary movies there are these creepy people? I won't make the killer and animal that's to cliché. But I might make him like a really creepy looking person. **

**Have any of you seen **_**thirteen Ghosts?**_** I might make the guy be that guy with a club and nails stuck in his head. Some person that turned up messed and freaky… and crazy. Tell me your ideas on this because I do want this person appealing to the story and yet a bit realistic! Now on toward chapter two!**

**-smartchic**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I asked the Cullen's why I didn't see them this morning. They said they just got into school at lunch. I didn't pry as to why they got to school at lunch.

When the lunch time bell rang me and the Cullen's got up from the lunch table. I hurried off telling them that my next class was a bit far from the cafeteria. I walked quickly to my locker and grabbed my biology notebook and textbook, almost forgetting a pencil. I made my way over to the biology room with seconds to spare. To my unfortunate luck I stumbled at the door and my stuff flew from my hands and _into _the fish tank _with _water and fish in it.

We were using the fish as a class experiment. Where we experimented with different types of food, watching for any different growth patterns the fish might display eating certain fish foods. I felt the all too familiar scarlet blush deepen in my cheeks. Snickers ran through the room and mutters of 'klutz' echoed through the class. I felt a presence. I looked up cautiously. It was Edward. He was smiling sympathetically and had a hand out stretched to me.

I felt my heart flutter. I grabbed his hand. And was shocked. My heart started beating uncontrollably and my breathing began quickening. His tough fluttered through my body it touched every piece of skin and vein the unexplainable electricity. Brought a rush of feelings to me.

I didn't want to let go of his hand. I wanted to hold on forever. Edward had an unexplainable look on his face. He felt it too. Edward composed him self quickly and pulled me up. I let go of his hands immediately. Staring at them. _What happened? _I thought. I almost missed the confused stare Edward took to my direction.

"Well my books are ruined" I said. Stupid I thought. I broke our moment.

I had no idea when whether or not we would have another one. " I guess so." He said simply. I frowned. I walked over to the fish tank and was about to reach in and take out my books. A cool hand caught my wrist and the same electricity was evident. Edward brought my hand down to my side. Lingering a bit. Then let go.

"I'll get it" he said looking at the fish tank. He pulled out my stuff, which was soaked to no end. I wrinkled my nose. "Yuck." I said. Edward laughed, agreeing.

"Could you just throw it away?" I asked. He nodded and tossed my stuff in the trash can. Mr. Banner walked into the room by now. He looked different today. His head whipped to my direction quickly then turned back to the class.

Mr. Banner was one of the younger teachers at Forks high. He was twenty seven. He held a very nice shade of brown hair and very piercing blue eyes. Many of the female population commented on his looks. I have to admit he _was _handsome. But nothing I would ever go for. Besides I would never do anything illegal. I don't know what was different about him today. But something _was _different.

"Ah. You must be Edward. You can take a seat next to Bella." He nodded his head in my direction and then at the lab table. I sat alone. So the seat next to mine was the only open one. While Edward headed toward his seat I went to Mr. Banner. "Mr. Banner." I said clearing my throat. He looked up at me.

"Can I borrow and paper and text book?" I asked. I still had my pencil. My stomach fell and I cringed. He looked at me. But differently. A way a teacher should never look at their student like. I shivered.

"Yes you may." He stretched out the words lowering his voice. Trying to make it husky. My eyes went wide and I swallowed nervously. "T-thank you." I said looking down quickly hiding my horrified expression.

His lips curled up and nodded slowly in my direction. A nod of approval, his eyes had already looked down my body. I felt exposed. I shivered again. He handed me what I needed. And brushed my hand secretly linger on my fingers. I was frozen unable to think. _What was going on?_ I franticly wondered. He winked as I walked away. My eyes were still wide while I walked unsteadily to my seat.

Had no one noticed? Checking up on everyone I verified that no one saw. I looked up at Edward and wondered if he had seen. His expression was still somber. But did I detect some anger? There was _something _on his expression. He probably most likely had seen. I sat down and nervously clutched my finger. I was freaked. I was scared. I also wondered if I made up the whole thing. Should I tell anyone?

Nothing _really _happened. What _happened?_ I thought. Edward was staring at me funny. It wasn't my face, his gaze were on my hands. I looked down at them. My fingers were wrapping around each other and shaking. It looked my hands were having a seizure. I stopped taking a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

But I couldn't look at Mr. Banner. I just couldn't. I had to pay attention in this class. I wasn't exactly good at the unit we were studying, and was barely holding down a C. thankfully any encounters with Mr. Banner were avoided. When papers had to be passed out Mike to my immense relief volunteered. Of course looking at the work Mr. Banner had given us.

I knew this was going to take up my whole night. I groaned. Edward looked at me confused. "I am not very good at this." I explained. Looking down embarrassed I tried to start the paper. I brought my hand up to my hair. AS if it would help me with this. I scoffed. I tried working the stuff on the worksheet. I checked to see how far Edward was. To my surprise, he was staring at me with an amused expression.

When I made eye contact-which I might add started my heart into frenzy- he cocked an eyebrow at me, he looked too handsome for his good. "Need help?" He asked an amused expression still on his face.

"Yes." I said stubbornly. Crossing my hands over my chest. He laughed. He very slyly stuck a pencil behind his ear and moved closer to me. Our shoulders were barely touching.

"Alright-" he started in a serious voice, the rest of this class consisted of me working through the sheet with Edward and trying -so god help me- _hard, _from kissing him. The urge had me nervous and jumpy. I earned a couple of what's-wrong-with-you? Looks, when my behavior became a bit odd.

Trust me when I say odd, we were working through a problem and I caught the word _girl_. I wasn't paying attention to the problem and assumed that he was talking to me about something else. Since. I thought he was asking if I was a lesbian. I had no idea where I picked up those words. God that was so embarrassing. Out of no where-well at least to him- I go "No, I'm into guys." I said as if informing a normal fact, I was nodding and had a serious expression, I was such a joke.

Edward stopped talking and gave me what's-wrong-with-you? Look. "Bella are you even listening to me?" he asked. "Of course I am" I was burning red and completely angry with my self. "Why the sudden… burst?" What did I say to that? I mumbled something along the lines of, spazzing.

This probably made me seem like more of a freak. In a couple of minutes though things got back to normal. The Bella rang and I sprang from my seat, I was prepared to soar like the wind, as to avoid, said certain teacher. Of course the clumsiness I was born with had me falling. Let me tell you the ground? Yeah it looked pretty painful. Instinctively I shut my eyes and cringed. My hands were already in front of me ready to catch my self. Or at least trying to get less impact on my head.

A pale cool arm wrapped itself around my waist, and I got tingles. Yeah. This was _defiantly_ Edward. He held me up to him, with my head resting on his chest. I was breathing hard into his black shirt. Calming my self down. But it was hard. Edwards arm felt so strong and safe.

Edward chose then to steady me. And to my disappointment slip his arm away from my waist where it had so comfortably been seconds ago. I huffed out a breath and looked up at his face. Edwards's lips were twisted up in a tiny smile. I averted my eyes to the floor. I looked up and stared into his eyes.

"I do that a lot. Falling." I informed him. He raised his eye brows and with a smile asked.

"How often?" By now we were gathering out stuff. I still had the borrowed textbook; I looked over at Mr. Banner. Good he was talking with another student. I decided to return to him tomorrow.

"I'd say," I continued "two or more times a day, though there are some _lucky_ days, where I don't fall at all" I cocked my head up at him raising my eyebrows playfully. It worked he laughed. His laugh was musical. I knocked some sense into my self. Or literally too. I walked into a wall. No Emmett. Edward laughed again. "I see what you mean about the Clumsiness." He nodded to Emmett.

"Sorry" I smiled a big smile apologetically. "S'all right Bells, Gives me some self confidence." I looked confused while he flexed his huge muscles at us. Edward looked disgusted. "You bounced off me pretty quickly. Gotta mean something. Right?" He cocked his eyebrows twice at me and Edward. Edward looked sick.

I laughed His head whipped to my direction.

"And what." He said stepping closer to me. "Do you think is so funny?" His face was an inch apart from mine, and his eyes looked so gorgeous as he gazed into them. I lost my voice, and swallowed.

Then quickly as ever Edward Stepped away from me. He cleared his throat " I have to get to class. Bye Bella.Emmett" He was more reserved and looked a bit angry with himself. Emmett watched this; by the look on his face he was confused. I was still standing, heart beating a mile, and dazed.

"That was weird." Emmett stated the obvious. I nodded still in a daze. "Bye Bells" He turned his back walked away and waved. Was that another moment? I wondered. I hoped it was.

I smiled and hugged my stuff to my chest. I was very happy.

**

* * *

****Well there it is folks another chapter, this one wasn't edited by my Beta's cause I needed to get this up since you people already waited 2 or more day's I think.**

**Well several important things happened in this chapter, you probably caught them but they will be very important to the plot later on in the story. **

**Please take the time to review I want to know what I'm doing wrong or write and thoughts about the chapter. The soundtrack for this chapter was… Strawberry Field Forever-(not the Beatles version the Across the Universe version) something. (Also from Across the Universe) And Also Happiness is a warm gun which was also from Across the Universe!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT IS REALLY APPRECIATED!**

**-SmartChic**


End file.
